My little runaway
by GorgonaGranger
Summary: Samantha Williams lost everything during the invasion, and now that she's starting to build a new life, a past she didn't even know she had comes to change evrything she once believed in. Along with a group of superheroes that need her to save the world. Again. Will she trust them? Or will she runaway as she has always done? (Steve Rogers/OC)


**Hello! Well this is my first time writting about the Avengers so I hope that you like it. And sorry if there's any kind of mistakes.**

**Enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

It had almost been a year since _that day_. A year since the skies opened and the city of New York was nearly turned into dust. A year since the people from all around the world realized that they were not alone in this vast universe.

After the alien invasion, the city was left in ruins. Houses, schools, shops and hospitals were destroyed and many people found themselves struggling to survive not just the aliens but the day.

And that, was the case of Samantha Williams. She did survive the attack with just a couple of broken bones, but unfortunately, her little apartment and everything that was inside it were shattered to the point that it was rather difficult to believe that she once lived in there.

For the first couple of months, she and many other people in her same conditions stayed in a home shelter that Stark Industries had built. The place was huge but, so it was the amount of people that needed it.

At first, she was being treated in the hospital from all her injuries but after a couple of days, she left it desperate to find the only person in the world that she had left. And she found him.

Graham Williams laid on a cold stretcher with his eyes shut and deadly pale skin. She didn't cry, even though she tried she couldn't. Something inside her switched off and she became numb.

Her father had always been the one she could count on. No matter what happened, he was always there for her and now, she was alone.

For days she walked through the remains of the city, unable to feel anything, afraid of closing her eyes because she knew what she would see. However, once she found the home shelter, things seemed to ease a bit and she soon found herself looking for a job and trying to get things back to normal.

As months went by, the city was slowly recovering from its _visitors, _and she had found a job at a bakery that kept her from thinking too much of everything she had lost. The owner, a fifty nine years old woman with way too much energy, took her under her wings since the first day allowing her to stay at the bakery till she found something better.

And now, almost nine months later, Sam was still living at the bakery. It was not that she hadn't found anything better, it was that she didn't want anything better. She had come to see the old woman as the mother she never knew. And she was pretty sure that Brenda enjoyed to have someone to boss around.

"Sam I need you to finish those cupcakes for the Miller's party" Brenda shouted from the other corner of the place "Oh and don't forget that-"

"Susan is coming to choose her wedding cake" she finished, aware the woman's constant need of having everything under control. Brenda sent her a gentle smile before heading to the front of the bakery to attend the customers.

Sam baked the pastry absently until the voice of Brenda cut in the mist inside her head. "Yeah?" she asked as she went to meet her at the counter. There, the woman stood with a confused look handing her a package.

"This came for you"

"Me?" now it was her turn to look confused. She had no relatives or anyone that would sent her anything. She took the package carefully, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world and opened it curious of what could be inside.

"_A notebook?" _she thought utterly puzzled. She opened it and flicked through the yellow pages reading what seemed to be recipes. Turning it, she looked for any note or something that would tell her who had sent it or to whom it belonged.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang making the two of them turn to face the new customer. He was tall and broad, with black short hair matching his black sunglasses. When he took them off, he revealed a pair of intense dark green eyes that made her wanna hide behind Brenda.

"Morning" he said with a thick rich voice making the old woman giggle a bit.

"Good morning sir, you see anything you'd like to take?" asked Brenda leaning slightly on the counter and batting her eyelids. Sam shook her head amused with the woman's flirting behavior.

"Indeed" replied him with a charming grin "Those muffins sure smell like heaven"

"You've got good taste, Sam has just taken them out from the oven" she said moving with her usual lightness of step towards the shelf where they were.

"Lucky me" he gazed her with his piercing green eyes making her blush a little. When he took notice of what she was carrying, she couldn't help but hide it behind her in a not very subtle way. Once Brenda came back with a box full of muffins, he broke the eye contact and shifted his attention to the older woman.

"Now dear, how many will it be?"

"I think I'll get half a dozen" she started to put the muffins inside a bag when he stretched his hand over the counter to grab the last one "I'll have this one now, if you don't mind" he gave her the money and bit the muffin. Both Brenda and Sam stared at his strong jaw moving slowly as he chewed.

"Delicious" he said looking straight into Sam's eyes. He said goodbye and exited the shop leaving the two women sighing.

"You heard that kid?" said Brenda still staring at the closed door. Sam ignored the nickname and turned to face her.

"Hear what?"

"My ovaries exploding" blurted out making Sam burst into laughter. It didn't matter how long she knew Brenda, the woman always surprised her "I swear, if I were thirty years younger and he had looked at me the way he just did to you, I would've jumped on him"

Sam dismissed her comment and went back to her kitchen still chuckling. Brenda's white haired head popped up behind the door frame and said:

"By the way, I'm thinking of hiring someone else to help me moving things and taking the deliveries, my back won't last long if I move any other box"

"I told you before Brenda, I can take care of everything so that you'd only need to attend the counter" she said tired of the same old talk. Brenda had been saying that for over a month but she hadn't still hired anyone.

"Yeah right, and how would you manage to prepare everything on time kid?" and with that, she left leaving Sam with nothing to say.

The rest of the day was as any other, she went to a café to get a sandwich for her lunch break and returned to the bakery where she finished her turn. She said good night to Brenda and went to have a shower.

She spent almost twenty minutes under the water jet feeling her muscles relax with the hot water. It was her favorite part of the day. After that, she put on the pajamas that Brenda had given to her which was awful and adorable at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up after hearing the doorbell. She checked her watch and frowned at the time. It was too early in the morning for Brenda to come, and nobody else apart from her and she had the keys of the bakery.

Then, something inside her head lit with realization. _"A thief, a bloody thief!"_ Great, so now she was most certainly trapped inside the shop with a thief. Trying to make no sound, she left the folding sofa and slightly opened the door of her room which was connected with the kitchen. Once she made sure that nobody was there, she grab the first thing she saw which happened to be a roller pin. She cursed under her breath but continued forward anyway.

Hiding behind the door frame, she took in a deep breath to gain some courage or at least to keep her lungs from running out of air. She held the roller pin tighter and waited biting her bottom lip so hard that she tasted a bit of her own blood. Slowly,she saw the shadow of the intruder lengthened as he drew nearer the kitchen.

"_You can do it, come on Sam you're no __coward" _she told to herself. When the man had his back to her, she swung the roller pin with all her strength against him.

"Ouch!" he let out and turned to face her.

To her utter despair, the roller pin broke into two pieces and the man didn't looked harmed at all. She stared at her broken roller pin and then turned her gaze to him. She gasped feeling her eyes widening with fear and threw the now, useless weapon, to him missing her target for a few inches.

"Wait what-" he said grabbing her arm but she stepped on his foot making him scream a bit and freed herself. She ran behind the counter and stared at him "Damn it! What was that for?" Sam opened and closed her mouth not sure of what to say.

"That's what get for breaking into someone else's property!"

"What?! I didn't break in!" he sounded a bit outraged.

"Yeah right, why is it that I don't buy it?" she said sarcastically.

"Look-" he said stepping closer.

"Stay where you are or I'll..." she said trying to sound threating. Without taking off her eyes of him, she ran her hand over the counter till she got grip of something. She rose it towards him looking content.

"You'll what? Bake me to death?" he said chuckling and eying the whisk she was holding. She blushed embarrassed and put it down. The man lifted his hands in surrender sending her a you-can-trust-me smile.

"Let's pretend that I believe you, who are you and how did you got in here?"

"My name is Steve Rogers, and Brenda gave me the keys of the bakery" he showed her a pair of shiny keys. Suddenly, realization took on her mind.

"You're the new delivery guy"

"Pretty much, yeah" they stared at each other feeling awkward and then, Sam let out a small chuckle relieved that soon had the two of them laughing at the strange situation.

"Okay, now I fell stupid" she muttered putting a lock of her short hair behind her ear.

"Don't be, anyone would've thought the same as you did" replied him sending a comforting smile.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about hitting you and everything...I'm Sam, by the way"

"Steve, and don't worry about that, I'm a tough guy" he said amused.

"Sure you are" she muttered quietly taking a good look at him for the first time. He was tall, very tall and broad. Maybe two heads taller than her. He had short blond hair with a pair of stunning blue eyes that reminded her to a clear sky.

"What?"

"Nothing" replied her quickly.

"So, there's something I wonder..." she nodded at him and waited "Why are you wearing your pajamas?" he finished staring at her pajamas barely holding back a laughter. She felt her cheeks blushing as she looked down to see what he was seeing. A nightgown full of little cows and with a "Moo!" over her chest.

Without saying a word, she left the kitchen as quickly as she could and locked herself into her room and hearing him laughing out loud. _"Shit! Shit! Shit!" ._ Well, she sure knew how to make friends.

* * *

**And here was the first chapter! Please let me know if the story is good and you liked it or if it's crap and I shouldn't continue it. Oh, and if you found anything wrong tell me so that I can fix it. Thanks ;)**

**I hope that you liked it.**

**C.A.**


End file.
